Amor Obsesivo
by Ivana Morgenstern
Summary: Draco Malfoy está enamorado de quien no debe. Draco Malfoy quiere confesarlo. Pero, ¿Cómo decirlo? DRAMIONE. GANADOR del primer lugar en el Reto Especial "Los Libros de Hermione" del foro de las Cuatro Casas.


Nada del Potterverso me pertenece, es de la Diosa Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y hago historias locas con ellos. Este es un What if? Que sería más o menos así: ¿Qué pasaría si Draco Malfoy se enamorara de Hermione? Pensadlo.

Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial "Los libros de Hermione" del foro "Las cuatro casas"

...

Amor Obsesivo.

Hay personas que saben enfrentar sus sentimientos, los sostienen entre sus manos y los desmenuzan, totalmente dispuestas a analizarlos. Hay personas que ignoran sus sentimientos y consiguen encerrarse en un palacio de cristal hasta que es demasiado tarde y caen fulminados por una emoción sencilla pero sincera que les muestra su verdadera cara.

Y hay personas que huyen cuando ven la sombra de un sentimiento honesto, sin saber que entre más corren, más se acercan al conflicto.

Draco Malfoy es uno de ellos. Nunca pensó que lo sería, jamás imaginó que su corazón latiría por otra persona y desearía con todas sus fuerzas que esa persona compartiera sus sentimientos.

¡Imagínense! ¡Draco Malfoy, enamorado! Siempre pensó que esas cosas no estaban hechas para alguien como él. Siempre pensó que si lo desconocía, jamás lo sentiría.

Porque, ¿Qué es un amor? ¿Una huella sagrada en el tiempo, un fenómeno que te transforma?

¿Qué es un amor? ¿Un dolor sostenido que te hace enfrentarte con la vida aunque seas un cobarde? ¿Un beso hecho para necesitar, una mano extendida para acariciar, dos cuerpos entrelazados?

Draco se lo pregunta. Sus labios musitan esa pregunta cuando la ve pasar a su lado sin que lo mire y él, por hacerla voltear, le espeta uno de esos ácidos insultos que son su manera de llamar la atención, de hacer que le haga caso. Se lo pregunta cuando quiere cantarle canciones y cuando descubre que se sabe de memoria cada uno de sus rizos. Su mente lo piensa cuando la ve alzar la mano para responder las preguntas del profesor y aunque se burla, en el fondo le fascina lo inteligente que es ella. Se lo dice a la luna las noches que no puede dormir y cuando su desesperación es tal que se halla a medio camino de la casa de Gryffindor para decírselo aunque sabe que ella no le creerá. Porque se supone que la odia. Porque quiere odiarla y no puede.

Porque se siente asqueado de quererla. Porque se siente humillado por necesitarla.

Y sobre todo, porque no puede olvidarla.

Así que la pregunta sigue en pie. Y día a día el sentimiento lo persigue hasta que casi no le quedan fuerzas y no puede ni respirar. Nadie lo sabe. Nadie debe saberlo. Y eso es lo peor del secreto, que arde en deseos de confesarlo. De gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. De declamarle mil poemas que jamás confesará que lee pensando en ella.

Así pasa la vida, en ese eterno baile intrincado de mentiras y revelaciones que él está cansado de danzar. Y un día, decide que no puede más.

Va por ella a la biblioteca donde sabe que estará sola y nadie los molestará.

La llama.

\- Granger.

Ella alza la vista sorprendida un instante y fastidiada al siguiente.

\- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿No ves que estoy leyendo?

Por su mente pasa la idea de decirle algo insultante ya que se está muriendo de miedo. Pero el miedo lo ha vencido tantas veces en el pasado, ¿No puede intentar vencerlo?

El problema es que no puede. No puede simplemente ir con Hermione y decirle algo que ni él está para decir ni ella para escuchar. Y tampoco puede traicionar los ideales de su familia por un sentimiento tan… complicado.

Así que espera dos minutos y se va. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí. Porque siempre existe ese poderoso impulso de decirle la verdad. Así que va todos los días de ese año a la biblioteca en el sitio donde sabe que estará pronuncia su apellido y se sienta en la mesa. Sin decir nada. Sin hacer nada. Sólo esperando a que el valor venga.

Y la pregunta se vuelve cada vez más importante. ¿Qué es un amor? Draco piensa que si lo descubre, entonces podrá explicarle a Hermione todo. Que podrá decirle, de alguna forma mágica y misteriosa, que lleva años observándola a escondidas esperando que alguien le explique por qué él piensa tanto en ella cuando no debería ser importante en su vida. La respuesta no viene y él desespera. Lo siente. Y tampoco comprende por qué Granger no deja de ir a la biblioteca y aguarda sin leer hasta que él se sienta enfrente de ella para hacer -absolutamente- nada.

Entonces llega Slughorn y dice esa frase tan ridícula que es como una astilla en su ser.

"Cuando hayan vivido tanto como yo, no subestimarán el poder del amor obsesivo"

Amor obsesivo. Sí, eso es.

Él no se ríe, es el único que no lo hace. Se queda pensando en la frase y cuando termina el día, camina a la biblioteca con una sola idea en la mente.

Lo sabe. Lo escribe en un papel.

Fiel a su costumbre, cuando llega a la biblioteca, no dice nada. Sólo la mira profundamente, como nunca la ha mirado al menos de forma que ella se diera cuenta.

Le da el pergamino donde ha escrito lo que ha escrito. Y se va para no volver.

El pergamino reza:

"Amar es sentir que tu corazón es mi corazón latiendo en un solo ritmo."


End file.
